Captain
}}| | }} }| | }} } | | } | | }} }} } |'Difficulty:' } Superiors: } Duties: } Guides: } } | Quote: }}} |} You are the Captain, the leader of the NCR detachment near Pahrump. Charged with protecting traders, wastelanders and NCR Citizens from bandits and legionnaire raiders, you have the most difficult job in the wasteland. Winning hearts and minds with no money, no oil and almost no troops. At a bare minimum you should have experience has the Lieutenant and even some as a ranger so you know the terrain you will be fighting over. Being the Captain (in prog) 1. Assign Squads. Establish a chain of command. If the Guides are doing their job, then you should be getting a steady stream of Troops. Assign 3 squads of 3-5 units and begin the squad rotation system. 2.Squad Rotation System., AKA the key to your operational success. 1.Create 3 Squads, And assemble the Squadleads. 2.Tell The SL's to radio in if they've taken casualties, and when they are returning to base. 3. Come Up with another Objective and give it to SL 2. have him deliver it to his squad. 4. When squad 1 is coming back, send squad 2 out to complete another objective. 5. Assign Squad 1 to Garrison and Heal. Come Up with another Objective and give it to SL 3. 6. When Squad 2 returns, Send out Squad 3, 4. Repeat until the legion dies or you decide to call a 2 Squad Raid Task Force and Put an end to the legion outpost. ''' '''3. Introduction to the D.E.F.C.O.N. Threat System. The entire base rest on your robust judgement, and now your judgement has a power level. Introducing the defcon system. The defense readiness condition 'is an alert state system dictated by NCR leadership. |} At Round start, you are ''generally at '''DEFCON 5. '''Throughout the campaign, you need to gain intelligence on the state of regional conflict, rangers will be your best friends. Keep in mind that you cannot make an accurate DEFCON assessment without knowing very much about the state of the region. Express a DEFCON assessment, in a method that you are assured will be heard. '''4.Keep the Order Your goal is to uphold the NCR standards of law. It up to you who you file for Annexation, what Bounties you post, And how Strict you want your occupation to be. Every now and then You will have to form a Military Tribunal. '''A military tribunal is a normally done through first a report of either Desertion, '''5.Bounties As posted in NCR Common law, you have the ability to post bounty upon enemies of the state. You must specify clearly the intention of the bounty (kill, capture or both). You Must Specify a Name, and you must specify a general outline of what they look like. 6.Annexation Although Eliminating the regional threats is your top concern, Your Secondary objective would be the Annexation of the local settlement into the NCR. You can find the paperwork posted here. To annex a town, you need to have the sheriff, deputy, or any other person of significant standing sign off on the formal declaration. The person who signs the declaration will become the Settlement Representative. ' * ''Make sure that the settlement rep know's they're the settlement rep. With the formal declaration, You now will have 1 Squad assigned to Garrison the Home base, 1 Squad assigned to enforce law in the settlement, And 1 Squad to patrol the wastes. Annexation naturalizes anyone in the settlement at the time of it's signing, they are now considered Chain of Command * '''Captain * Lieutenant * Medical Officer (Equal to LT.) * Sergeant * Heavy Trooper (Equal to SGT.) * Engineer (Equal to SGT.) * Corporal * Trooper * Recruit Category:NCR Category:Leadership